The Expirement
by Alostkid
Summary: Billy and Max are watching porn together and Billy wants to do some experimenting on his own with a little bit of max s help. Boy on Boy incest I don't own anything that involves the Tundermans


The Thunderman`s house was empty except for Max and Billy. The rest of the family had gone away for some super hero reunion and Max made and excuse to stay home and Billy just felt like staying too. They were both sitting on the couch but instead of watching TV like everyone would think they were watching porn together. It was something they had started to do months ago. Max had been caught by Billy and he used to black mail him into letting him watch to. They both sat there and were also both sitting next to each other stroking their own dicks. They had started to do that but it had never moved past that and they had never thought about anything. But recently Billy had been very curious he knew what sex was and everything but he wanted to know what everything felt like.

He never thought of his brother as a lover or anything but he just wanted to try with him. He had seen the people he was watching do the stuff and to him they seemed to like it and he wanted to know if it was true for himself. He didn't know how to ask so he just said.

"Hey Max?" Billy said as he continued to stroke his 6 inch throbbing cock.

"Yeah what is it?" he replied his eyes still stuck on the screen of the TV.

"Why don't we and try and do what they're doing" as soon as Billy said those words Max immediately stopped he stood up and buttoned his pants.

"What okay first off you know how wrong that sounds. First off you're my brother second of all I'm not gay Billy"

"Come on Max I'm not saying hey let's get married and run off I just want to try it because it looks like it feels good and you can't tell me you haven't wanted try with anyone at all" Max couldn't even try and protest because being a teenage and dealing with hormones he doesn't really have a censor on what he thinks of.

"You know it hurts right to do it in the ass?"

"Yes but then after a while it starts to feel good"

"Well how do you know they could be faking it?"

"Well that's something I want to learn for myself so are we going to do it or not?" Max started to think he wasn't sure if it was something they should do. Billy wasn't worried he knew he was going to get what he wanted.

"Fine well do it" Billy smirked he knew Max couldn't resist sex he has caught him multiple times jacking off.

"We need something to use as lube" Billy said.

"I actually have some I'll go get it." He said he opened the door to slide down into his room. He went to the closet and pulled out a box. It had things he didn't want to get caught with it had lube, a couple of dirty magazines, he stole a flesh light from a friends house he used it all the time he wanted to practice for whenever the day came he got to fuck someone he never knew it would be his brother though. He went back to the living room and saw Billy standing there

"Alright take off your pants" Without hesitation Billy practically ripped them off showing his throbbing leaking cock.

"Aren't you going to take off your too?"

"Not yet I'm going to start with my fingers first I don't want to just ram my dick into you okay umm get on your knees in front of the couch" Billy did as he was told and max went behind him. He poured some lube onto Billy's virgin hole and a little on his finger. He spread his ass cheeks and started to rub Billy's hole. Even though there was nothing inside him yet Billy loved the feeling he let out a small moan. He continued to moan and then slowly inserted his finger.

"Ow gosh ahh" Billy moaned.

"How does it feel?"

"It hurts but don't stop keep going" Max slowly pushed his finger in and out trying to loosen Billy's virgin hole. Billy clenched the couch seats as Max fingered him. At first it hurt but as they continued it started to feel really good. Billy started to moan from pleasure the finger in his ass brought him. Max put in a second finger and some pain came but still a great amount of pleasure. From the moans coming from Billy Max decided to go faster and faster making Billy moan louder. For Billy this had been the best thing he had ever felt before he thought I couldn't get better but then something hit him that was unexpected.

"O MY GOSH MAX!" Billy yelled. Max panicked and took his fingers out of his brother.

"What! Does it hurt?"

"NO IT FEELS AMAZING KEEP GOING!" Billy yelled. Max jammed two his fingers back into Billy. Max was getting turned on by the way his brother was moaning for him. Billy couldn't stop moaning he felt he was on cloud nine. He didn't want the pleasure to end each time his brother rammed his fingers into his hole he was hit with a giant wave a pleasure. His cock and nipples was rock hard and his dick was leaking cum and he hadn't even touched it yet. Billy wanted more he knew it was going to hurt like hell at first because his brothers cock was huge but he knew the pleasure would be amazing even better than what he was feeling right now.

"Max fuck me please I need your cock inside me please" Billy moaned. Max was completely turned on and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. He grabbed the lube and squirted it all over this throbbing leaking cock. He started to stroke his cock as he looked at his brother's virgin hole.

"This is going to hurt at first" max said. He put his dick up to the hole and very slowly inserted it into his brother. As soon as his brother's dick came inside him pain shot through him. He grabbed onto a pillow and almost ripped it when his brother was half way in him said.

"Wait stop stop don't move it hurts!"

"Do you want me to take it out?" Max asked.

"No just wait…..Okay go" Max pushed the rest of dick inside Billy's hole. Billy's felt like his ass hole was being ripped he buried his face in the seat of the couch and let out a loud moan. Max was trying hard not to just start pounding his brother hole. It was something he hadn't felt before. His brother was extremely tight and it was very warm. He could feel his brothers ass clenching around his dick which didn't help he slapped his ass.

"Okay move" max slowly started thrust in and out of his brother. Billy held on the couch tight trying not to clench his hole. Max couldn't help but moan at the way his brother's tight virgin hole made his dick feel. He grabbed his brother's dick and started to stroke it to make the pain go away faster. For Billy the pain was slowly going away with each thrust inside of him. For Billy it started to feel really good just like it did with Max`s fingers and he wanted more.

"Max fuck me hard!" he moaned. Max began pounding hard on his brother's ass. The sound of him banging his brother only made him go faster. Billy couldn't stop moaning the pleasure from his big brothers throbbing cock had been ten times better than his fingers. He started to thrust his ass backwards make his brothers dick go faster and deeper into his hole.

"Fuck me harder ohh fuck!" Billy moaned.

"You like me fucking you Billy!"

"O yes Max it feels so good" Max was completely turned by the way Billy begged for him.

"Max let me ride you!" Max pulled out of him and lay on his back. Billy got on top him and shoved his brother's cock inside him. His dick slid in fast into his hole which sent a chill through his body he threw his head back and moaned. He was practically jumping up and down on his brother's giant cock he couldn't get enough. Max felt himself getting close and moaned.

"Billy I have to cum!"

"DO it cum inside me!" Max grabbed onto Billy's hips and thrust hard and deep. His nails dug into Billy's hips and forced his entire dick into Billy and shot his load deep inside of him. It felt amazing for Billy it felt like his brother cam deep inside of his stomach. He stroked his dick and then shot his load all over his brother's chest. Billy fell next to Max and was out of breath.

"Wow that was amazing!" Billy said between breathes.

"Yeah it was I'm glad you talked me into it"

They both laid there for a while and then both took a shower. Even though it was just an experimental thing they both knew it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
